Batman Rebirth
by Blok-Writer
Summary: In a Gotham City of the future, two former Batmen decide the fate of the Mantle of the Bat. Sorry its been so long but life has moved on, hope you enjoy it.
1. Default Chapter

Batman-Rebirth  
  
*WARNING*  
This story is not part of the regular Batman universe, while it takes elements from all Batman  
sources, books, films, comics and cartoons it is not part of the regular DC Continuum. If you  
take as this I hope you enjoy it. I do not own all the characters and I portray them for   
pleasure only not profit. Ohh p.s. this is not Batman of the Future, just a future Batman.  
  
One  
  
Beginings- Part 1  
  
Gotham City  
  
In 30 Years Time  
  
The permanant cloud of smog that sat above the city was moving like a living entity, swirling  
and moving above the dark streets of Gotham. The lights of the buildings below sparkled liked   
the stars used to above the city. From the vantage point of Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson watched  
the city he used to call home.  
  
' Dick.' came a voice behind Grayson.  
  
Dick turned to see a silhouetted figure in the doorway leading back to the house. The figure   
seemed to be sat down, but the gentle hum as the figure moved forwards showed that they were   
in an electronic wheelchair. A slight smile came to Dick's lips and he turned to greet the   
advancing Bruce Wayne.  
  
'How are you, Bruce?' asked Dick, pulling up a seat from the nearby table.  
  
A rye smile came to Bruce Wayne's craggy features. ' Better some days than others, Dick'  
  
Dick Grayson smiled back, looking on his former mentor. The big physical man who toured the   
night for many years as Batman was no more. Now there sat a man in his early sixties, his body  
bearing the scars of his war on crime. His body may have gone but there was still the passion  
burning in his bright blue eyes. Yeah, Dick thought, and you look great don't you Dick.  
  
While still in exremely good shape, Dick Grayson knew he wasn't the man he used to be either.   
After the death of his wife Barabara, he had carried on as Nightwing until he became Mayor of  
Bludhaven. That was sixteen years ago and Dick hadn't pulled the costume on since. Shaking these  
thoughts from his mind Dick refocused his efforts on Bruce.  
  
' So did you go to the graves?' Bruce asked.  
  
Dick nodded. He'd been to the graves at the back of Wayne Manor where some of his, and Bruce's,  
past was buried. Next to the graves of Thomas and Martha Wayne there had been four more graves   
dug. These contained the bodies of Alfred Pennyworth, Jason Todd, Jean Paul Valley and most recent  
Tim Drake, the last man to where the Mantle of the Bat.  
  
Bruce seemed to follow Dick's train of thought. ' Yes, it makes you wonder why we're still here.'   
he said simply.  
  
Dick nodded. ' Look at us, Bruce. Both of us older me in my fifties, you your sixties. And then Jason   
and Tim dying when they were young. How long has it been since Tim died?'  
  
Bruce knew that Dick knew the answer. It was the last time that Dick had visited the Manor, after  
Tim had died fighting the madness of the man he lay next to, Jean Paul Valley. Jean Paul had let  
the madness of Azrael consume him again and Tim stopped him with his life, and Jean Paul's. That was  
eleven years ago. Eleven years Gotham had been without a Batman.  
  
' So why am I here, Bruce?' Dick asked.  
  
Bruce smiled inwardly. Despite all the years he'd known Dick, he still had that impatient streak  
in him. Thirty two years hadn't changed him that much. He knew what he was going to ask Dick was  
a huge favour but deep down Bruce knew Dick would help him.  
  
' Did you travel through the city?' Bruce asked simply.  
  
Dick nodded, his face becoming grave. ' It's like a war zone in some areas, Bruce. What's happened   
out there?'  
  
' S.E.E.D.' answered Bruce.  
  
' What's that?'  
  
' Super Energy Enhancing Drug. It's been on the streets of Gotham for nearly a year now. It's being  
manufactured in Gotham, that much I know, but who it is I don't know.'  
  
Dick digested this information before asking another question. ' So what is it. A drug like heroin?'  
  
Bruce shook his head. ' It give's a rush like heroin, but it gives the user greatly enhanced strength  
and endurance. Now it's running rife through the streets and the gangs are getting out of control.'  
  
' Can't the police do anything to stop it?'  
  
A snort left Bruce's lips. ' The police are in the pockets of the dealers, Commissioner Bullock is  
helpless to control them. Hell, half the force are on it.'  
  
' Harv Bullock's son?' asked Dick, a wide grin on his face.  
  
' Yeah, just like his dad too.' said Bruce. ' But he's about the only honest cop on the force.'  
  
Dick got up from his chair, looking at Gotham again. ' If I were twenty years younger Bruce I'd think  
that you'd want me take up the Mantle of the Bat. Tell me it's not that Bruce.'  
  
Bruce shook his head. ' No, Dick. Our days of climbing over rooftops are over. But your right about  
this being about the Mantle of the Bat.'  
  
Dick shook his head. ' Don't you ever tire of this, Bruce. Hasn't that damn costume caused you enough  
pain over the years. It cost you lives of everyone you loved, it even cost you your legs dammit.  
  
Moving his wheelchair closer to Dick, Bruce put a hand on Dick's arm. ' Dick, I need you. Dick, Gotham  
needs you. Dick, Gotham needs Batman.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: Rebirth   
  
Chapter 2  
  
The stairs down to the Batcave were covered with a thick layer of dust. Dick Grayson's footprints were clearly   
visible as he entered the gloom of what was once a second, if not a first, home to him. The cave wouldn't have  
been in this state if Alfred were still alive, Dick thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs. The gentle  
hum to his left made Dick turn to see two lift doors open and Bruce Wayne moved his wheel chair into the gloom  
of the cave.  
  
' Nice to see you kept the housekeeper on, Bruce.' said Dick with a smile.  
  
Bruce answered this with a smile of his own, but instead of answering Dick he pressed a button on his wheel-chair.  
The Batcave sprung into life, lights blaring on revealing the cave in it's full glory.  
  
Dick Grayson let out a low whistle through his lips. ' You have been busy haven't you, Bruce.'  
  
One area of the cave had indeed been cleaned, and prepared for use. The huge computer screen, and interface console  
was gone and a state of the art unit was in it's place. The mementos had been rearranged, but there was no Batmobile  
in the center of the cave just a sleek looking bike in it's place. In the middle of the exercise area was a cylindrical  
object, about seven feet high and covered with a cloth of some description.  
  
Dick walked around the cloth covered object, trying to get a glimpse of whatever was underneath. Bruce watched his former  
partner with mild amusement waiting for the inevitable question that was coming. Dick looked up from the object towards  
Bruce Wayne, waiting for the older man's next move. When nothing happened Dick sighed and gave in. ' Okay then, Bruce. What  
is under the tent?'  
  
Bruce went over to the controls of the computer interface and pressed a button on the console. The cloth fell away and  
it revealed the secrets it had covered. Inside a the glass container was what looked like a slightly modified but traditional  
Batman costume. Dick looked a bit abashed at this, turning to look at Bruce.  
  
' A new costume, Bruce. Is that it?'  
  
Bruce smiled. ' Not really, Dick.' answered Bruce. ' This is top of the range kevlar-steel mix. Highly flexable but  
strong enough to deflect any bullet. Inside is a nano-circuitry which creates a field that increases the wearers  
strength five-fold. Also a few old favourites in the utility belt. This is a whole new Batman for a new age, Dick.'  
  
Dick Grayson nodded at this, and he had to admit that this was something new to him. ' So why the strength enhancing  
field, Bruce?'  
  
' As I said, Dick, that drug is running riot in the streets and even in my prime I would have struggled to stop the kids  
who are taking it. I had twenty years training when I donned the Mantle of Bat and I dont have time to train someone for  
that long, Dick. Gotham needs Batman now.'  
  
Dick nodded at all this, understanding what Bruce meant. He had training from birth as a member of the Flying Graysons.  
Even after that Bruce trained him for a year before he became Robin, that was nearly 14 years worth of training, and  
as Bruce said Gotham needed a Batman now.  
  
' So how do I fit into all of this then, Bruce, because you have all the technical now-how so why do you need me here?'  
  
' Your right, Dick, but I can't teach a new Batman how to fight. You can. Your still fit enough to be able to teach a  
student, together we can create a complete Batman.'  
  
Dick nodded, running his hand over a pomell horse in the exercise area. He took a deep breath before turning to face Bruce.  
' You think we can do this ?'  
  
' I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think we could do it, Dick.' Bruce answered simply.  
  
' What about the cost if we do this?'  
  
Bruce moved his wheelchair closer to his former partner, a firm hand resting on Dick's arm. His eyes held those of his old   
friend. ' What about the cost if we dont, Dick. Bludhaven could be next old chum.'  
  
Dick pulled away from Bruce. ' That was below the belt, Bruce.'  
  
' You know it's true though, Dick. Your city will be next and all your work will be undone.'  
  
Dick looked into the gloom of the cave, his thoughts a turmoil. He knew that Bruce was right and that if they didnt make a  
stand it could spiral out of control and engulf the two cities. In that second Dick Grayson's mind was made up. ' I take it  
you have someone in mind then.'  
  
A smile came to Bruce's lips. ' That I do, Dick.'  
  
* * *  
  
In the office of Commissioner Bullock the vid-phone rang. Tony Bullock had his father's bullish manner but not his looks. He   
was a handsome man, following his mothers mexican heritage and a bit of self control meant he had a lean build. One habit he  
did inherit from Harv Bullock was a liking for cigars. He had one in his mouth, chewing on the end as he settled into his  
seat pressing the answer button. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth as he noticed the screen was filled by a silhouetted   
figure.  
  
' Oh, it's you.' Bullock said.  
  
' Yes, Commissioner.' answered the figure. Bullock detected a hint of amusement in the voice.  
  
Bullock remembered when he was contacted by the figure over six months ago, offering him aid. He had new weapons arrive and then  
a couple of months ago the figure said it had an idea to save Gotham. Bullock agreed to see what the idea was before he excepted  
the help. Now the figure contacted him again.  
  
' So, what have you got for me ?' asked Bullock.  
  
' Phase two of my plan is in effect, Commissioner.'  
  
' And what plan is this. A new trick to sweep S.E.E.D. off the streets.'  
  
A low chuckle was audiable before the figure answered. ' In a way, yes that's what I hope will happen.'  
  
'Care to tell me what this idea is?' asked Bullock skitishly.  
  
'All in good time.' answered the figure before cutting the connection.  
  
Bullock looked at the mornings casualty reports on his desk before putting the cigar in his mouth. ' Well I hope you hurry pal  
is all I can say.'  
  
* * *  
  
Dick grinned as Bruce cut the connection. ' Your right he does remind me of old Harv.'  
  
' He's a good man, Dick.' answered Bruce.  
  
' So what's next then, Bruce ?' asked Dick.  
  
Bruce turned to face Dick. ' Now you meet our new Batman.' 


End file.
